Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality
Plot End tag Duncan asks Dean Pelton about a Tex-Mex place he once suggested for lunch. The Dean tells him it's called "Salsa Von Tacos" and assumes he is being invited to come. Pelton is embarrassed when his assumption is corrected leading to an awkward exchange between them. The two have a few emotional outbursts and unexpectedly bond after sharing some personal secrets. After they hug it out, Duncan swears he won't go to the restaurant which pleases Pelton. Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back': Community returns after a three week hiatus due to NBC's broadcast of the 2014 Winter Olympics. This break had been commented on in a Community commercial for Season Five. *'Returning faculty': Professor Ian Duncan returns in this episode along with Buzz Hickey. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the Teachers' lounge, Dean Pelton's office, Hickey's office and a theatre are all seen in this episode. *'That just happened': After completing his Kickpuncher costume, Abed sadly contemplates the study table chair previously used by Troy who is now sailing around the world with LeVar Burton after "Geothermal Escapism". *'Previously': **Duncan's attraction to Britta was first shown in the Season One episode "Advanced Criminal Law". **Chang talks to his ex-wife Alessandra over the phone. She was first introduced in the Season One episode "Environmental Science". Her last onscreen appearance was in the Season Four episode "Advanced Documentary Filmmaking". **Britta first mentioned her anarchist activity in Community's Pilot. **Abed first mentioned being bullied and put into lockers in the Season Three episode "Virtual Systems Analysis". **Buzz Hickey's cartoon strip featuring a duck was first seen in the episode "Introduction to Teaching". *'Googly eyes': Duncan tries to romance Britta with Jeff's help. Jeff himself experiences some renewed interest in Britta after she is shown to be popular amongst a group of activists. Running gags *'Awww!': Britta, Annie, Shirley and Chang coo when Duncan mentions wanting to go to a benefit for starving cleft palate children. Pop culture references *'IMDb': Jeff mentions the movie E.T. changed his perception of peanut butter filled candies. *'Product placement': **Annie and Shirley decide to go to McDonald's after attending the benefit. **Jeff hated Reece's Pieces before E.T. *'Shout out': **Dane Cook and several of his romantic comedies are referenced by Duncan when he compares Jeff to the characters the actor/comedian portrayed in those films. **Duncan refers to himself as the type of character Jason Biggs plays in those romantic comedies. **Britta mentions political activist, graffiti artist and director known only as " " when describing her old days with anarchist groups. Meta references *'Parody': **Chang's experience with apparent ghosts and finally finding out he's a ghost is a reference to The Sixth Sense. **The close-up group photo at the conclusion of the episode parodies the ending of Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. *'Against the wall': **Annie taking note of how little she and Shirley did in comparison to the rest of the Save Greendale committee is a reference to the small amount of screen time they had in the episode. Annie also mentions that they've had enough focus lately to which Shirley grumbles in response "Speak for yourself". This is a reference to how much Annie's character has been featured in the first half of Season Five in comparison to Shirley's character. **Chang's Old Timey Photo Club features various behind the scenes Community crew including writer Tim Saccardo and series creator Dan Harmon. *'Background check': The chalk board in the last scene hints that Troy is currently in Bermuda Triangle. The longitude coordinates DMC -70Â° 23' 49.68 for that area is given as his last known location. The chalkboard reads: Reception Critical reaction Ratings "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality" was watched by 2.56 million American viewers. It revived an 18-49 rating/share of 1.0/3. hitting season low ratings. The show ranked third in its timeslot for the night behind CBS "The Big Bang Theory" and FOX's "American Idol" placing twelfth overall for the night. Production Trivia Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes